


Aftermatch

by UkiTheMaid



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback just went down, and the result wasn’t exactly the best for neither Dean nor Roman. Still, they got each other. And an awkward attraction to each other they try to keep under wraps. Not that it lasts too long. Keeping it under wraps that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermatch

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this fic is either fluff or super long descriptions.
> 
> Yep.
> 
> BUT I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS I CAN REST IN PEACE.

“C’mon, are you ready to go?” Roman called from the door, watching Dean as he was still undoing the wrappings on his hands. “Oh, for the love of… You are still not done with that?”

“I’m almost done with these. Unless you want me to keep them on so we can assault Seth on our way out.” Dean said, a smirk on his lips and his eyes almost sparkling.

“As much as that would make me very happy, I think we had enough excitement for one night.” Roman let out a chuckle, head shaking. “Besides he’s with his ‘daddy’ now and I don’t wanna get in the middle of that.”

“Well, I want to get in the middle of that, if only to disturb them. Actually, I might do just that. But… not now. Now it’s about me, you, and a bar.” Dean said, finally getting the wrappings all off, throwing them into a nearby trashcan before stuffing his things in his locker and locking it. He wasn’t going to bother carrying that bag around. He was going to be back the next day anyway.

“Suppose we have to pay for our own drinks, since we both lost.” Roman said with a smile, while Dean followed him down the corridor that lead to the exit.

“Fair enough. Also, thank you for not turning me into minced meat back in the ring. I mean you had many opportunities to punch my lights out, and you didn’t” Dean said, sounding genuinely thankful for that. Or as thankful as he could sound.

“I’ve got no bone to pick with you. I could pin you down and get the title, but it wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying as doing it to Seth.” Roman lightly punched Dean’s arm. “And you also did a great job not beating me up.”

Dean nodded, returning Roman’s gesture. Deep inside, he was glad he could still count on Roman to be being there for him. That was probably one of the few things that were keeping him together, and one of the things keeping him from doing really stupid shit. Like walking up to Seth and punching him square in the face while he was surrounded by his Authority sitters. He probably would try and take on all of them on his own. But for Roman’s sake, he decided against it.

On the flipside, Roman at least had something else to focus on besides his own hatred: Dean’s safety. Keeping him relatively safe was a somewhat decent distraction. Stressing, yes, but a distraction nevertheless. Not to mention Dean was a positive reminder about his time with The Shield. Reminded him of better memories. He could always use more of that.

“Where are we going anyway?” Roman asked when they walked out of the building. “I’m not exactly knowledgeable about bars. This is your thing.”

“I know a great place. Not too far away, booze is cheap, and cold. Not many fights.” Dean said, hands rubbing together.

“Well, no fights sound like a positive in my book.” Roman could barely believe how Dean’s mind seemed to only have one setting: brawling. He probably had other settings too, but they rarely popped up.

Roman followed Dean to whatever place Ambrose was taking him. In the meantime, they chatted a bit about little things, both of them trying to stay clear from any topic concerning that night’s match. It was frustrating for both of them to have lost, once again due to interference of external parties. The most frustrating thing was to hear Kane spew all that bullshit about not needing his job but ultimately caving in and doing just what The Authority expected from him. That particularly grated Dean and he had some choice words to say to Kane, once he had the chance to speak to the so-called director of operations.

When they reached the bar, it was all Roman expected from someone like Dean. It was a little shady, but not in a too menacing way, and it was also messy, and very noisy.

Yeah, just like Dean.

They sat at one of the very few vacant tables in the corner, and Dean almost immediately asked for the waitress to bring them three bottles of beer and one bottle of red wine.

“I know the wine seems pointless because we honestly got nothing to celebrate, but the one they sell here is really good, trust me.” Dean spoke up, having to raise his voice to overcome all the sounds in the bar.

Roman just nodded. He was just going with whatever Dean wanted to do, because he wasn’t really the party type. He wasn’t even remotely used to wasting the night away hopping from bar to bar and trying out stuff, probably getting into fights. If anything he was glad he was there because he could keep Dean away from trouble, if he were to drink a little too much.

“Try not to overdo it though.” Roman smiled. “We do have things to do tomorrow in case you forgot.”

“It almost looks like you don’t know me.” Dean laughed. “You know I’ll be up tomorrow ready for anything, hangover or not.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Roman said as he shook his head, a little too quiet for Dean to listen. He knew far too well the other could handle it. Probably more than him. He just didn’t want to be the one to deal with a nauseated, headache ridden Dean Ambrose the morning after. He had been there before and wasn’t looking forward to doing that again.

The bottles were soon put on their table along with glasses, and Dean was quick to pour some wine on them, bringing his own up to make a toast and hoping Roman would follow. He beamed almost excitedly when Roman did so.

“Didn’t you say we had no reason to celebrate?” Roman asked as he their glasses clinked together.

“We are celebrating the fact we are hanging out. Is that a good enough reason?”

“Well, yes.”

After that, it was just glass after glass of beer and wine, with both of them making jokes at the Authority’s expense, but only when Dean wasn’t telling Roman about his many “misadventures” from way before they befriended each other. A lot of those stories were things he almost never told anyone, mostly because he was sure they wouldn’t listen, but he knew Roman would, even if only to nod his head at him while staying in silence.

He felt comfortable around Reigns, and it was strange because he almost never felt truly comfortable with anyone. He was always too paranoid about everyone’s intentions, and Seth’s betrayal just helped cement that attitude. But with Roman he could just… not worry. He could just sit there and spill word after word and not worry about what he would say or do with those words, or with whatever he knew about him.

And the more they drank, the more relaxed he felt, and as he relaxed, he found himself moving closer to Roman. Not close enough for it to be uncomfortable, but enough so their knees would brush up against one another and he just… He felt like an idiot, really. He felt like the most stupid individual whenever he felt a good jolt all over his body when he got that small bit of contact with Roman. The same jolt he got every time Roman touched him in any way when they are up in the ring, save for the occasional punch to his face. That didn’t make him feel tingly. Well, maybe just a little bit.

At some point, between drinks and endless streams of words, he could have sworn he felt the weight of a hand on his thigh, but when his eyes dropped down to his lap there was nothing there, and he almost swore out loud at himself. Why was he even getting so hung up on that? He never tried this pitifully to find signs of deeper affection from Roman.

“Gotta go pee, hang on.” Dean said that almost at the same time he got up. That wasn’t really a lie, but it was a good excuse as any to keep his distance from Roman for a while. All that booze was starting to do funny things to him, to the point he was starting to imagine things and he was actually afraid of doing something he could deeply regret.

Roman just nodded and watched Dean disappear into the crowd inside the bar, which had gotten a lot bigger since they entered.

He leaned back on his seat and just let out a disgruntled noise, downing an almost entire glass of beer and shaking his head vigorously.

If Roman didn’t know himself so well, he could swear he was losing his mind. It was literally the only explanation he had for the way he sometimes behaved when around Dean. How he noticed the little things. Like how he tapped his fingers on his legs when he started to get antsy, or how the muscles of his neck moved when he took large gulps from his glass, how he licked his lips after every other word whenever he was rambling about whatever…

And Roman liked every single one of those things. And with Dean sitting so very close, those were really hard to ignore.

He wanted to ignore all that though. Tell his brain to shut up every single time it told him to try and make a move. Like telling him to place that stupid hand on top of Dean’s thigh. Good thing he pulled it back a split second later, hoping Ambrose was too drunk to notice.

Just when his feelings shifted from wanting to look after and take care of Dean to wanting to… do whatever it was he wanted to? He wasn’t even sure himself, in all honesty. It wasn’t unhinged lust, but it wasn’t all that pure either. It was this weird mix of both that Roman had a hard time processing, mostly because he never quite felt in such a way towards anyone.

When Dean emerged back from the crowd, he dismissed his thoughts and offered the other the best smile he could muster. He was feeling light-headed already, and a little heavy on the body, so trying to “act natural” wasn’t really being that easy. Holding his liqueur was certainly not his strong suit.

Dean pretty much flopped on the chair, pouring the last contents of the only not empty bottle of beer in his glass.

“I think I’ve had enough.” Roman said, pushing his glass away to where a few empty bottles were.

“Are you serious? Weakling.” Dean scoffed in a visibly playful manner before chugging down what he had on his glass. “Well, I’m not going to make you sit around and watch me drink the night away.” Even though a part of him truly wanted to get drunk enough to only be able to reach his hotel room and pass out on the bed, so he would stop having idiotic thoughts.

“So we are going?” Roman asked, and got a quick nod in response, as Dean seemed to be too busy fiddling around with the wallet he pulled from his back pocket.

“Look I know we said we would pay for our own stuff, but…” Dean was almost mumbling, which was nowhere near enough to overcome all the noise inside the bar.

“What?” Roman asked, a little confused.

“I’m paying your part, alright?” Dean straight up said, letting out a huff of air. “Just let me pay all of it, OK?”

Roman just stared for a second or two, then rolled his eyes. “Why I had a feeling you would do this?”

“C’mon, stop complaining as if it’s oh so painful to get free booze.” Dean pulled a few bills from his wallet and waved his free hand around to get the attention of any waitress that could be walking by. One quickly approached their table and Dean exchanged a few words with her that Roman couldn’t quite hear and then she left.

“There, we are set, let’s go.” Dean got his jacket, which was hanging on the back of his chair the entire time, and threw it over his shoulder. Roman was going to ask why there wasn’t a check or anything like that, then instantly remember they were in a very… non conventional place. He doubted they even worked with checks.

Roman got up right after Dean and followed him outside. It was a bit of a relief to leave, because not only that place got a little too hot and cramped, the noise was also too much, to the point they were still able to hear it after walking a few steps away.

“Luckily we are going to the same hotel, so I can make sure you don’t trip on your own feet on your way to it.” Dean joked, punching Roman’s arm lightly.

“I think you are mixing up who needs to keep an eye on who.” Roman said, watching Dean sway slightly as he walked. He knew Dean drank a whole lot more than him, and now Roman could only hope he didn’t start feeling sick or something around those lines.

Dean let out a loud laugh, steps wobbly, and he accidentally leaned to the side and brushed his shoulder against Roman’s.

“Hey, careful there.” Out of pure reflex, Roman placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders to stabilize him.

There was a small moment of silence between them, as they just stood around, Roman’s hands still where he put them, until Dean moved away from him, looking down at his own feet. God, why did he feel so awkward all of sudden? It wasn’t like that was the first time Roman put his hands on his shoulders like… Fuck.

“Sorry, almost fell on you.” Dean promptly apologized and began walking again.

“Anh… no, there’s no need to be sorry.” Roman began walking as well, fiddling with his fingers a little. He had to admit he was a little too… quick about holding Dean without really needing to. And probably made Ambrose uncomfortable.

Things grew quiet between them for a while, but soon enough Dean couldn’t hold himself back and cracked a joke, which made Roman chuckle and the air between them got a little lighter, until it swung back to what they were both used to. That was one of the things both of them liked about their relationship. The fact things could never stay too tense between them for long.

When they reached the hotel, they got to the elevator and, when it reached Dean’s floor, he walked out of it, and Roman followed him.

“Hey, this is not your floor.” Dean said, looking a bit puzzled.

“I know. Just wanna make sure you aren’t going to enter the wrong room.” Roman said with a smirk, a smirk that only widened when Dean scoffed at him.

“Thanks, _mom_.” Dean began walking to his room, retrieving the keycard to the door from a pocket on his jacket.

When they reached the door to Dean’s room, he moved to slide the keycard on the reader, but stopped midway, turning on his heels to look at Roman.

“Say, hm… Do you want to come in or something?” He asked way before he could stop the words from flowing out his mouth.

“… ‘Come in or something’? I hope you don’t use that to pick up chicks.” Roman laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Nah, I save all the good pick up lines for you.” Dean grinned, finally swiping the card to unlock the door. “So, do you want to do that or not? I mean I’m not sleepy yet and… and I don’t want to sit around my room staring at the TV.”

“Eh, why not.” Roman said, sounding almost uninterested, but on the inside he was more than thrilled by the prospect of entering Dean’s room and spending a little more time with him, even if only to talk and entertain Dean away from his boredom.

Dean smiled a bit awkwardly as he pushed the door open and let Roman go in first before he entered, the door locking behind him as he placed the keycard on the room’s table along with his jacket.

Roman took a look around as soon as the lights were turned on, and wasn’t exactly surprised to see some clothes lying around like they were discarded without a second thought. Also an empty pizza box and soda cans.

“Yeah, so… I kinda forgot to tell you this place is a mess.” Dean said, licking his lips and nervously rubbing his hands as he walked to the bed. What a great way to make a first impression. Not that a first impression was of any value at that point of their relationship.

“… You got a double bed? Lucky asshole.” Roman said, letting out a muffled laugh, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He could tell from miles away that Dean was at least a little self-conscious about the state of his room, so he tried to steer away from the subject.

Dean looked at Roman for a bit, then opened a crooked smile. “You know me. Always the lucky one.” He said as he walked up to a chair that was near Roman, and pretty much dropped on it as he sat down. He was honestly quite dizzy from the booze and he could probably pass out if he just lay in bed, but he was going to keep himself together so he could talk to Roman a little more.

“You alright?” Roman asked, rising an eyebrow at Dean.

“Yeah… I guess the stuff I drank is finally getting to me.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair, took a deep breath and leaned back. “Might have overdone a bit.”

“When don’t you overdo it?” Roman had a tone of amusement to his voice as he spoke, shaking his head lightly. “Like you overdo stuff every time you step inside the ring.”

“Should have overdone it more tonight.” Dean sighed, throwing his head back and blinking a few times to regain focus.

“C’mon, you did what you could, all things considered.” Roman almost made a move to gently pat Dean’s knee but stopped even before his hand could leave the edge of the mattress. “I mean, it wasn’t only you, me, Seth and Orton. Seth’s little ‘friends’ were there too.”

“I know… Is just… It is frustrating… this wild goose chase of running after Seth week in, week out, just… trying and getting absolutely nowhere, just because he has all these little guard dogs around…” A pause, then Dean continued. “Or… maybe we are just not good enough.”

“Hm? What?” Roman sounded slightly surprised, his eyebrows rising a little

“I dunno… maybe we just fucking suck. You, me… Maybe we just worked well as a team and now that we are on our own we just… We don’t have any type of guidance or purpose. Our only purpose is to punch Seth in the face but… is that really enough drive for this to work out our way?” Dean let out another deep sigh, head resting on his hands, elbows resting on his thighs and his fingers buried on his hair.

Roman’s eyebrows dropped to a frown, and a part of him wanted to console Dean, while the other wanted to scold him. He decided to go with a bit of the two. “Well, maybe you are right. Maybe we do suck. Maybe we are just a pair of brutes without half a brain between the two of us. Maybe we are all that. But… I don’t care. I’m going to keep throwing myself at that fucking backstabber and I suggest you do the same.”

Dean’s gaze shot up to Roman, his face twisted into an expression between anger and frustration. “Roman… really… what’s even the point anymore? We are just going to keep trying, the Authority will keep shielding him. Randy Orton just put that son of a bitch in a cage, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would get no interference. And guess what happened? Seth’s friends just waltzed in like nothing, and he lost Roman. He did everything he could to erase any interference and he still lost!” Dean’s voice was rising in volume as he spoke, to the point he was almost shouting by the end of it all, fists clenched so tightly his nails were pressed into his palm.

In a sudden movement, Roman grabbed both Dean’s fists into his hands, holding them firmly, but still in a soft manner. “Look. Look at me and listen to me.” He said slowly, doing all he could to look straight into those wide, blue eyes that were seeping with anger. “First of all, you are giving Orton waaaay too much credit. He had a good plan, yes, but if he really thought Kane was going to work in his favor by being the gate keeper… he’s more insane than you. Besides, you also tried the cage thing before and it didn't work either.”

Dean’s fists remained clenched, but he found it hard to keep an annoyed expression upon his face when those hands were holding on to his like that, and those eyes were just… staring into his so intently. Way too intently. In fact, he had to fight the urge to look away, because that was just too much to handle, at his present emotional state and with how drunk he was. He definitely didn’t want to do something wrong. Roman was his friend. Best friend even. And he cared. And Dean didn’t want to mess that up by going too far.

His expression softened a bit, but it still showed frustration, and his fists were still tightly closed. “You are such a fucking optimist.” He finally said, looking down to his own lap, letting out a huff of air.

“You got a better idea?” Roman asked, trying to put some humor in his voice in attempt to calm Dean down a bit more.

“No. Well… not yet that is.” Dean felt his hands relax ever so slightly, and his gaze moved up to his hands in Roman’s. He felt warm inside, in a comforting way, and… he loved and dreaded that feeling.

“So don’t think too hard about that, alright?” Roman realized he was holding Dean’s hands a little too firmly, and that his palms were rubbing against those rough, scarred hands, and yet he didn’t feel like stopping. Especially when he felt those fists unclenching under his touch.

Dean simply nodded quietly, slowly pulling his hands away and resting them on his lap, taking a few deep breaths to sort out his thoughts. Or hoping to at least.

There was silence in the room for a while, until Roman spoke up again. “Hey, come here.” He patted the mattress, right by his side.

“… What for?” Dean tilted his head up, but not really looking straight at Roman.

“Can you just fucking sit here already?” Roman made a noise of frustration, rolling his eyes.

Dean’s movements were a bit sluggish, but he still got up from his chair to flop on the bed, by Roman’s side but not exactly close to him. He didn’t want to make all that even more awkward. Not that him staring down at his own lap was helping much.

And then an arm wrapped around his shoulders and a hand rested on it, as he was pulled closer to Reigns, and he stiffened for a moment, before doing his best to stay relaxed.

“C’mon. Stop being bummed out like that.” Roman was almost cursing at himself on the inside. Why was he being so affectionate like that all of sudden? Talk about not being subtle at all…

Then he felt something touching the side of his thigh, very lightly, almost unnoticeable, but it was there. His gaze fell to the bed and he saw Dean’s hand brushing against his thigh in an almost too shy manner, and that was both amusing and weirdly terrifying. Why was Dean doing that? Was he even aware he was doing that?

“Roman…” Dean muttered, almost like a question.

“Hm?” Roman shifted his attention from that hand to Dean’s face.

Dean’s lips moved, but nothing came out. It was always so easy for him to ramble on about whatever he was thinking. All his life, words flowed out of his mouth seemingly; a lot of times way faster than his brain could filter what was coming out of it. And yet… there he was, with words stuck on his throat, genuinely scared of what he was going to say, probably for the first time in his life.

His lips parted again, and this time he actually spoke. “You… I fucking hate saying this but I trust you.” He shook his head, letting out a stifled laugh. “I don’t know why, or how, but I… I just do.”

“I know. I trust you too. But I know this is a big deal to y-” Roman stopped dead on his tracks when he felt and saw Dean’s hand placed on his thigh, but that was short lived, as Dean pulled his hand back as soon as Roman stopped talking.

“Fuck… shit… sorry…” Dean moved on the bed, trying to move away from Roman, one of his hands moving to rub his forehead, but it was mostly an attempt to hide his face. He was fucking this up so bad… and the fact he was drunk wasn’t helping him think straight at all.

And suddenly he felt his wrist being grabbed and his hand was placed on top of Roman’s thigh again.

He froze, then felt weirdly sick, then had to shake his head, take a couple sharp breaths. It was all very undignified, and almost pathetic.

“Are you alright?” Roman asked, carefully placing his own hand on top of Dean’s. “You need a minute?”

Dean took a long deep breath, finally getting to look away from his own lap, but still having no intention of looking at Roman’s face. “I should… just fucking punch you right here and now.”

“Is that how you treat everyone you trust or is this special treatment for me only?” Roman did his best to not sound too serious, keeping both their hands in place.

“Would you hate me if I kissed you?” Dean asked, chewing on his lips nervously between words. It felt like his stomach was literally dropping to the floor.

Roman was quiet for a while. He was honestly shocked at that sudden question. Not because it was unrequited, but because he was expecting everything but that. A part of him wanted to rule that as an effect of the booze though.

“Dean… you are d-”

“I asked you a question. Would you?” Dean asked again, a little firmer this time.

There was nothing but stillness and quiet in the room for a few seconds. Dean was afraid of even breathing a little louder, and Roman stared at him. Maybe… he was serious? But just how serious…? Yet… that was such a golden opportunity…

Roman moved his free hand to touch the side of Dean’s face and move his head a bit, then leaned closer, and closer. And then he felt his lips brush ever so softly against Dean’s. He was so close he could feel Ambrose’s breath against him. And that’s when he noticed his heart was beating a whole lot faster than before.

“Does this answer your question?” Roman said, not daring to move away from Dean’s lips.

And when Dean felt that warm breath against his mouth, he steeled his resolve and pressed a kiss against Roman’s lips. It was absolutely nothing special. He just had his lips locked to Reigns’ but damn if it didn’t feel good, if it didn’t send a good tingle all over his body and made him grip Roman’s thigh.

Dean moved away slightly, that hand still on the side of his face and reassuring him that, yes, it was all pretty real and pretty happening. He shuffled his feet against the carpeted floor, then licked his lips and gripped on that thigh a little more.

“You know… I… I’m still not sure this answers it.” Dean said, knowing that sounded horribly corny, but whatever. He couldn’t care less.

Then another kiss was pressed to his lips and a tongue flicked against them and he all but melted at that. OK, he had thought about that millions of times but he was seriously not ready for that at all it seemed.

Still, his lips parted, his own tongue flicking out almost in a type of strange invitation. And then Roman’s tongue slowly snaked pass his parted lips and the muffled sound that came from Dean’s mouth was less than charming.

As for Roman, he wanted to press into that kiss as much as he could. And when those lips parted there was little to no hesitation on his part. He held Dean’s hand a little stronger as soon as he started deepening the kiss, tasting that tongue, sucking on it, probably a lot more eagerly than he would like to let on. But… it wasn’t like Dean wasn’t reciprocating with the same intensity, almost biting into his lips.

The kiss lasted God knows how long, but it ended with both of them panting softly and with lips swollen and almost red.

“OK… you don’t hate me.” Were the first words out of Dean’s mouth after the kiss, their lips still near.

“I can’t really.” Roman brushed his thumb against Dean’s cheek. “For how long has this b-”

“For a while.” Dean answered before Roman could finish. He knew what he was going to ask.

“This isn’t your drunkenness mixed with your craziness talking, is it?” Roman really didn’t want all this to boil down to Dean being too out of his mind to make the right judgment. He did want Dean, like burning, but taking advantage of him was the last thing on his mind.

“Fuck…” Dean threw his head back, which surprised Roman a little. “Look, I’m here… I’m just here and I look at you and I think ‘fuck, I would eat a sundae out of those abs if I fucking could’ so I’m not… this isn’t coming from alcohol. This is all me.” Now that the cat was out of the bag, Dean found out it felt easier to speak again. Maybe too easy.

It was Roman’s turn to grow awkward and tense. “Wha- What?” Well that was out of left field even for Dean.

“Look, I’m just being fucking sincere here. I’m holding all this back for… I don’t know for how long I’m holding this really.” Dean admitted, purposely ignoring Roman’s funny look at him. “But lately this is… this is eating me away and I just…”

A finger was pressed against Dean’s lips and he stopped talking immediately.

“I’m sorry is just… The sundae thing was a little too much for me.” Roman didn’t even know how he felt about that. A part of him was… slightly turned on, although the other was just very confused but also amused, if his badly contained smile was anything to go by. “But… I suppose this has been going on for a while for me as well.”

He took his finger away from Dean’s lips, waiting to see what he would say. There was nothing though. Just another kiss. And another. And another. To the point they literally lost count of how many times they did it, with their hands all over the place, but Dean’s were mostly on Roman’s thighs, caressing them, tracing them with his fingers up and down, like he wanted to learn where every curve was, even through the fabric of Roman’s pants.

Roman tried to give all of Dean’s body attention, but he mostly focused on his neck, since the nicest muffled noises always came from when he touched that part. And also when he traced his fingers down Dean’s back. He reminded himself to keep a mental note about those things.

They only stopped kissing when both of them were in dire need for some air.

“Should still fucking punch you.” Was the very first thing Dean said between wet, swollen lips.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Roman said, head shaking a little as he rested his forehead against Dean’s, catching his breath. He honestly couldn’t even begin to understand how Dean’s mind worked. How he jumped from one thought to the next. There was absolutely no logic to anything he said sometimes. But Roman didn’t quite care. It was part of Dean’s charm anyway. To be as confusing as humanly possible, and still somehow have a method to his madness.

In the meantime, Dean massaged Roman’s thighs over the fabric, fingers gripping on it with a lot of intent. All he could think of was just how amazing it would feel to touch those bare thighs. Feel they tense and relax under his hands. Run his palms over and under them… Fuck, he was going too far with that. They just admitted to having feelings for each other, it wasn’t like…

“Do you… you sure are interested in my thighs.” Roman let out a small laugh.

“… Did you ever think about going back to how you dressed back in NXT?” Dean licked and chewed on his lips in hopes to contain some of his nervousness, hands still holding on to those thighs firmly.

“You think I should?” Roman asked, one of his hands moving to slip under Dean’s shirt to touch his bare waist.

“Actually, no. I want you to do it for me only, in private.” Dean cursed at himself at how easily the words were flowing, and at how everything coming out of his mouth at that point was either stupid bullshit or made him sound like a horny teenager high on hormones. And he hated himself at the moment because all that was making it seem like he only appreciated Roman for what he looked like and… that was very, very far from the truth.

He moved away from Roman, suddenly withdrawing his hands and straightening up, his facial expression going serious. “This… Look, I’m not even sure just what’s the deal with whatever I’m feeling for you, but… I don’t want you to think the only thing I care about is your looks. I mean, fuck… you have a… your fucking body just blows my brains out of my skull, but… it doesn’t boil down to just that, it-” A finger was once again placed on his lips.

“I know. I know that’s not how you see me. You don’t need to explain yourself.” Roman said, hoping to alleviate whatever was going through Dean’s mind. “And I think I still have those ridiculous trunks with the horse head on the back.”

“That shit doesn’t even fit you anymore.” Dean said, laying on the bed, on his back, staring at the ceiling. “Not that I can tell, I haven’t seen you without pants in who knows how long.”

“… Do you want to?” Roman asked, a little surprised by his own bluntness.

“… Seeing you without pants…?” Dean was honestly just as surprised. That was the main reason why he had to double check.

“Yes…?” Well that got awkward really fast. How Dean could talk about eating ice cream out of his body and they could dismiss it like nothing, but when he suggests taking off his pants suddenly they are acting like strangers?

And it suddenly hit him. That was because things were a little too real now. For the both of them. Finally the reality of that entire situation was catching up to them. This wasn’t about ridiculous late night fantasies or passing thoughts during the day. They were there, and they now had an idea of what the other wanted and… At least to Roman that was very intimidating. Not because of the subject at hand, but who was related to it.

He knew Dean for quite a while now but… just how well he knew him anyway?

And in the meantime Dean was having similarly distressing thoughts. To him Roman was this type of high, unattainable prize he never even considered getting his hands on, and now that he had it, he didn’t quite know what to do with it.

“… What you say we start with shirts and… see where we go from there?” Dean finally spoke up. If they were going to do something, they better do it already instead of keep dancing around the subject.

“Sounds… good to me.” Roman was actually relieved Dean said something because he honestly got nothing. Before he took off his shirt though, he decided to take off his shoes because they were killing him already.

Dean decided to do the same, mostly because he wanted to see if he could get Roman to lay down on the bed with him. It… could be nice, right? He sort of smiled to himself as he pulled his shirt over his head, running his fingers through his hair as soon as it was discarded on the floor. He moved on the bed and Roman watched him while he took off his own shirt, saw when Dean propped some pillows up and rested his head on them. Roman let out an amused chuckle and went to lie by Dean’s side.

“Damn… just look at this…” Dean said, a hand moving to touch Roman’s arm. “How do you even get like that?” He asked, moving to bury his face on Roman’s neck, inhaling softly. He just… felt so unbelievably lucky.

“You are talking as if your body is a piece of crap or something.” Roman sighed and moved to pass the arm Dean was caressing around his waist to bring him a little closer, enough for their chests to touch lightly.

Dean muttered something under his breath, too busy lightly suckling on Roman’s neck to even think about his own body. He wasn’t sucking it hard enough to leave marks, but they were enticing reactions from Roman, like an occasional grunt here and there. A stronger suck rewarded him with a moan and Dean could easily listen to that the whole night through and never get tired. Maybe if he played his cards right he would be able to hear those all night, eventually.

Roman couldn’t do much aside from holding Dean there, his arm wrapped around Ambrose’s body while his free hand softly gripped on Dean’s hair. He heard Dean breath out the word ‘beautiful’ before moving to trace his jaw with kisses and finally reaching his lips again, kissing him once more.

He felt it when Dean began to lean his weight against him, trying to get him to lie on his back. He laughed between kisses and whispered words, showing little to no resistance to that. Soon enough, he was on his back, with Ambrose partially on top of him, a leg placed between his.

There was a small sigh from Dean once he realized he got on top of Roman, than he backed away a little and looked down at Reigns. God… he was one fucking lucky son of a bitch. He may have lost the title but that was absolutely fucking nothing compared to having Roman lying there under him, lips parted, eyes a little half-lidded and with his face softly flushed.

Seth was never going to get a single piece of that. And this thought alone brought a smile to Dean’s face. Gave him a sense of superiority like he hadn’t felt in a long time. And that thought and smile were followed by him sinking his teeth on the curve of Roman’s neck, getting a jerk from the body under him and a groan from those lips.

“E-Easy there.” Roman murmured. He definitely didn’t dislike that, but he could do without answering embarrassing questions the next day.

“Then… then maybe I can mark you in some other places.” Dean dragged his tongue over where he bit, and shuddered when Roman groaned in response. He felt short nails scratching his back lightly and the shuddering turned into trembling, his hands grasping Roman’s arms.

Roman moved on the bed a little so he could also get his leg between Dean’s, both his hands coming to rest on Ambrose’s waist, fingers tapping on pale skin lightly. In turn, Dean’s hands moved to the top of Roman’s head so he could bury his fingers on those long, dark locks, which were dry and soft. He rarely saw or felt Roman’s hair that dry recently and just… it felt great between his fingers, as he moved up to kiss those lips again.

Dean pulled away from the kiss, letting out a small pant. “I… is my face red?”

“… Yes.” Roman answered in clear amusement. He could feel Dean get progressively warmer as the minutes passed, and wasn’t for that he would definitely rule the flushing of Dean’s cheeks as a result of how drunk he was.

“Shit…” Dean buried his face on Roman’s neck once more, fingers still tangled on his hair. “I don’t think I can make this more embarrassing for myself even if I tried.”

“I… It’s actually a little charming that you are all nervous. I always thought you were more assertive than that.” Roman chuckled then felt those hands move from his hair.

“I am. But… fuck if you don’t intimidate the hell out of me.” Dean pushed himself up, shifting until he was straddling Roman’s lower torso. “This is a first. So be flattered or something.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, fighting the urge to bite on his lip again.

“Dean… it’s just me. I’m not going to start doing whatever you think I am just because you are trying to get intimate or… whatever is that you are trying to do.” Because Roman could never really tell what was going on when it came to Dean. He wasn’t sure just how far he wanted to take things. All he knew was that he was… he was strangely down with anything Dean had in mind.

Dean shook his head then laughed nervously, rubbing his eyes. “If you only knew what goes inside my mind when I look at you. And now that you are here… I just… If I went too far, would you tell me?”

Roman stared at the Ambrose for a while before smiling at him. “Of course. Did I ever neglect letting you know these things?”

“Good… this is good…” Dean breathed deep, before dipping in for another kiss, letting his hands rest on Roman’s chest, then moving them down to the his stomach, fingertips tracing every curve of every muscle, as he kissed Roman with increasing intensity, his legs still straddling the body under him.

He suddenly broke the kiss, leaving a trail of warm kisses from Roman’s lips to his neck, being very careful not to get carried away with the sucking. He would have plenty of time to mark many, many spots all over Roman’s skin. But for now, he wanted to get Reigns worked up. Himself, he was worked up already. Had been since they were back in the bar, but he knew he was no reference to anyone. He knew Roman would need some… motivation.

Almost unconsciously, he pushed his hips against Reigns’, his tongue tracing a long and hot path over that thick neck, and he felt Roman grip on his waist a little stronger, which only served to give him more resolve. There were more breathy kisses from him before he moved down to Roman’s collarbones, tracing them with the tip of his tongue. He heard a groan and his lips curved into a smile, especially when he noticed Roman’s hips moving to meet his.

In all honesty, Reigns was also turned on for a while now, but because he didn’t want to mess anything up, he did his best to keep that in check as much as possible. Heck… if he didn’t want anything, he wouldn’t be trying to place his hand on Dean’s lap not too long ago when they were at the bar. But damn, he was only human. And he could only hold back for so long. And having Dean’s hips pressing against his wasn’t exactly helping.

Those warm lips moved down to his chest, which was now rising and falling at a slightly faster speed, and then teeth nibbled ever so softly on one of his nipples, pulling and letting go, and his back arched, maybe a lot more than he would like to. He also felt that Dean’s hips weren’t against his anymore, and were replaced by Ambrose’s bare stomach, and he could feel his abdomen press against his groin.

Because of that, Dean’s waist was a little beyond his grasp, and he found his hands falling to his sides to pull on the sheets softly.

“Too much for you already?” Dean teased, that back arch definitely not going unnoticed and encouraging him to bite on that nipple a little firmer, flick his tongue at it before pulling on and releasing it. He heard Reigns moan and felt those hips press against his stomach.

“J-Just go on, OK?” Roman was almost embarrassed by how strongly he was reacting to such simple things, which apparently turned out to be really huge things when Dean did them.

He heard a small laugh and shuddered a little. The reassurance Ambrose was enjoying himself made Roman feel even better. Never in a million years he would want Dean to do anything he wasn’t absolutely comfortable with. And that laugh was just what he needed to know he was indeed relaxed, or as much as he could be, considering he was very nervous just a few minutes prior.

His heels dug on the mattress a bit with every little bite and suck on his nipples, and then he felt Dean’s hands searching for his, and their fingers intertwining, his hands being held against the bed.

Dean only stopped when he noticed that Roman’s chest was rising and falling a lot faster, the soft sound of panting reaching his ears. Needless to say, those things were doing wonders to turn him on even more. He let go of Roman’s hands and let his own rest on Reigns’ waist as he planted quick, warm kisses all the way down to firm abs. Then he moved up, and then down once more, covering as much skin as he could with warm breaths.

Speaking of warm, Roman could feel the hot feeling that began at the bottom of his stomach spread all over his body. He felt his hands get warm and sweaty, and his ears were burning, and his groin just felt so hot… And then he felt one of the hands that were on his waist slide down his body and rest over the front of his pants, and then its palm just pressed against him, causing his hips to jerk up and a groan to escape his lips.

Then he felt Dean back away some, and a wave of panic invaded him. Why was he doing that? He… wasn’t upset he was getting carried away… right?

But whatever apprehension got to him immediately dissolved when his eyes met Dean’s, and his gaze just felt electric. Big, blue eyes alert and sparkling.

“Can I?” There was some hesitance to Dean’s voice when he spoke, his fingers hovering over the belt on Roman’s pants as he settled himself by the other man’s side. It was a struggle to look into his eyes, but Dean forced himself to do so. He wanted Roman to see he wanted it, badly.

“Yes.” Roman moved to brush the side of the Dean’s face lightly with his knuckles. “You must definitely can.”

Dean’s hands began to work on Roman’s belt almost immediately, and it was almost hard to get it to open with how fast he was trying to do that. He did it eventually, and pulled the belt from the loops in one swift motion, discarding it to the side so his fingers could fumble with the button and zipper on the pants. He opened them eagerly, the sight of black underwear making his eyes widen a little.

It was almost unbelievable. Dean had thought about something like this happening, but to be there, to witness it with his very own eyes… It made him feel a weird rush he wasn’t quite used to. It was different from every other rush he ever felt and it pushed him into pulling those pants down to expose Roman’s thighs.

“Shit…” Dean said under his breath, pulling the pants even further down while Roman helped him get rid of them. “They are even better than I remember.”

“Thank you?” Roman said, trying to sound relaxed, but he was actually a nervous wreck. He was just lying there, almost completely naked, and it had been so long since he showed that much skin to anyone. And when one of Dean’s hands ran up his thigh he couldn’t help but shudder.

“They are just so fucking beautiful…” Ambrose massaged that thigh up and down, looking at the contrast between his and Roman’s skin, watching those muscles contract and relax under his touch. Then he began caressing both, before placing a hand under one of Roman’s knees to move one thigh up. He dipped down, lips brushing against tanned skin before he dragged his tongue over the inner side of that thigh, and the sound that followed it was just… delicious. Roman just moaned so delightfully. Deep and long.

“Please… make more noises for me…” Dean said, surprised by the softness of his own voice. He traced Reigns' thigh with kisses and small licks, and heard a few more groans, short and low.

Roman was all but squirming on the bed, throwing his head back and with his fingers pressing against the mattress and gripping on the sheets. Dean’s tongue over his skin felt like fire, and every kiss sent small jolts all over his body. He looked down at his body just in time to see Dean’s hand hover over the front of his hips before its palm was pressed against his underwear, pushing and rubbing his still clothed cock.

“Shit… Dean…” Roman breathed out, moving to sit up a bit, one of his hands leaving the bed so he could entangle its fingers on Dean’s hair.

The way Roman said his name sent shivers down Ambrose’s back, and his hand moved with more intent, stroking Roman over fabric. All the while he was still giving Reigns’ thighs all the attention they deserved, motivated by that hand caressing his hair and mildly guiding his actions.

Before Dean knew it his face was buried on the curve between Roman’s thigh and crotch, and the cock he was so intently rubbing and stroking was now twitching under his touches and was straining inside that black underwear.

And without any warning both of Dean’s hands moved to the waist of Roman’s briefs, and unceremoniously pulled it down to expose what was lying underneath.

Roman’s fingers gripped on Dean’s hair a little stronger and he gasped. He couldn’t say he was exactly shocked by that development, but he was certainly surprised by how suddenly it happened. And even more when he felt Dean’s hot breath over his hardening cock.

He thought about asking Ambrose if he was really sure about it, but whatever was on his mind was gone almost instantly when he felt the tip of a tongue being dragged over his entire length, causing his back to arch and his hips to almost buckle.

“I-Is… is this OK?” Dean asked as he glanced up to Roman’s face, a very faint hint of insecurity in his voice. Maybe he was taking all that too far…

“Yes… it’s… it’s way more than OK.” Roman replied, fingers still tangled on Dean’s hair as he caressed the top of his head before letting those locks go, doing his best to keep at least some semblance of composure, even though he was quite sure that wasn’t going to last long.

Dean felt his heart race more than it already was. Despite everything he was pretty afraid of screwing everything up. He had gotten so far with Roman, way further than he ever imagined they would get, and to ruin everything by acting on impulse would be just pathetic. But Roman was… well he sounded very approving of all that, so that was a huge relief.

His lips brushed against Reign’s cock and he could literally feel Roman’s body tremble. He got a little bolder, licking the entire length with way more intent than before, more than once, sometimes stopping to give it small sucks, his ears being filled with grunts and deep sighs. When he wrapped his fingers around the base of Roman’s cock and gave its tip a tentative lick, the moan he got in response was all the incentive he needed to keep going.

Admittedly, Dean probably showed a lot more eagerness about sliding inch after inch of Roman’s dick inside his mouth than he would like to, but he figured it was too late to pretend this wasn’t something he hadn’t been looking forward to for a while now.

On the other hand, Roman gasped and buckled his hips as soon as the wet warmth of Dean’s mouth enveloped his cock, his back arching almost instantly when Dean made the first sucking motion. And in almost no time more came, in an irregular rhythm, which just build in speed. Dean’s clear eagerness left Roman wondering for just how long he had been thinking about that. And made him frustrated about not asking for it earlier.

Dean’s pace was erratic, and the way he swirled and moved his tongue around was sloppy, at best, and more often then not his teeth brushed against his cock. And yet, for Roman, it felt like he was getting the most amazing blowjob possible, to the point he heard himself curse under his breath and moan more and more often, gripping on the bed sheets.

The fact Dean was the one doing those things was probably the main reason why he was so helplessly aroused by them. And it didn’t really help Roman couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight of Dean sucking him off, watching his cock disappear inside that hot mouth of his, seeing his cheeks swell every time…

Then he felt a hand slide under his hips and grab his ass, fingertips pressing strong against flesh. His hips jerked up, and he heard Dean make a quiet chocking sound that was just… it was too much.

Ambrose backed away some, panting a little and with his hand still on Roman’s behind. His wide, blue eyes stared at the glistening, hard cock in front of his face before they shifted to Roman’s face. He licked his lips, before finally mustering the courage to speak up.

“Roman… I… I want you to…” Dean paused, hesitating, lidded eyes staring back at his own and causing his face to burn more, and his heart to race. “Can you… I mean… in my mouth…” It was so weird being so nervous about that. None of it was new to him and yet… he couldn’t help but feel like a nervous wreck proposing such a thing to Roman. What if he thought that was too weird for their first time together?

A shudder ran down Reigns’ spine. Dean really didn’t need to spell it out for him to understand just what he meant. And he wasn’t even remotely interested in declining that but…

“Are… you really sure about it…?” He asked, mostly because he needed the reassurance. He didn’t want Dean to do something just because he was in the heat of the moment, and then proceed to regret it later on.

“Yes… been… sure for quite a while now.” Dean openly admitted before dipping again to swallow down Roman’s length, figuring he should do that at once before he started having second thoughts and hesitating even more. He wanted it badly, and he was going to get it. And he got the point across by going just a little further than before, almost until the tip of Roman’s cock was touching the back of his throat. All the while, he was doing his very best not to gag. Been a… while since he done anything quite like that.

Roman gripped on the sheets stronger than ever when he felt throat muscles tighten ever so briefly around the head of his dick, and then that repeated, over and over, and he had to fight the urge to literally howl. Instead he panted and groaned, sometimes breathing out Dean’s name, sometimes almost shouting it out loud, among swears and words to motivate him to go faster, deeper, give Roman more, give him all he could.

His hips now jerked all the time against those tight, warm lips, and those subtle chocking noises were driving him crazy. And the way Dean’s fingertips kept pressing against his ass wasn’t helping in the least. His cock twitched and the hot sensation that had been building up at the bottom of his stomach for a while now turned into a burning one.

He wanted Dean so bad, and his mouth was just so deliciously maddening.

“Dean… fuck… I’m so close… please don’t… don’t stop.” Roman was pretty much begging, his voice uneven as his nostrils flared with each sharp breath he took. “Please, please…”

All the while, Dean’s head was spinning. His jaw was straining a bit, but he was just so lost in other feelings he barely noticed it. He was too busy focusing on how every small ridge and curve of Roman’s cock felt against his tongue, how he could taste droplets of pre-cum, how that dick twitched inside his mouth, how absolutely endearing it was to hear Roman repeat his name over an over between gasps and moans. The more he focused on those things, the harder he got inside his pants, without even having to touch himself.

He didn’t know why Roman was bothering with begging him not to stop. He had absolutely no intention to. Not until he got what he wanted. But hell if it wasn’t hot as fuck to hear him do so. Especially when Dean looked up to see him with parted lips and beads of sweat all over his face.

And then he felt Roman’s fingers grip on his hair, firm and strong, and before he knew it he was letting Reigns’ guide his head any way he wanted, at any pace he wanted. Dean let out moan after moan, all of them muffled, and more often than not they were cut short by Roman’s cock hitting the back of his throat. And he loved that feeling almost as much as he loved having a hand on that gorgeous ass.

Roman’s grip on those locks of hair was almost too strong, but since Dean wasn’t complaining he kept at it. Not that he was giving Ambrose that much room to say anything to begin with, but he was just so close…

Suddenly he let go of Dean’s hair and went back to gripping the sheets once more, his back arching and hips buckling to meet that hot mouth… And Roman could possibly be exaggerating because of how overwhelming everything was since they started it, or because of how long he held back wanting to do anything sexual with Dean, but he couldn’t quite recall coming that hard from a blowjob alone.

Exaggeration or not, he felt a rush all over his body with every twitch of his cock, and every twitch was followed by a spurt, and he all but yelled at the feeling, finally acknowledging the drops of sweat dripping down his forehead and nose.

Dean had to pull back a little so he could at least try and get a taste of Roman. He was buried so deep inside his mouth most of it shot straight into his very eager throat, but he got some on his tongue and it was just… it was delicious, even with the bitter salty taste it had.

He deliberately took his time to swallow, giving Roman’s length a few more small sucks to milk all he could from him.

When he finally moved away, completely satisfied, Roman’s cock was still glistening wet, a strand of saliva connecting Dean’s lips to the tip for a moment. He licked his lips and pretty much slid up Roman’s body, until he had enough leverage to suck on Reigns’ bottom lip before kissing him.

Roman returned the kiss, much to Dean’s relief. He wasn’t exactly sure just how… willing he would be to kiss someone who just sucked him off. The fact he wasn’t put off by it made Dean feel quite comfortable and relaxed.

When the kiss was over, Roman was still very much riding on the last waves of his climax, an unsteady hand moving to touch the side of Dean's face, their foreheads touching.

“That was... something...” Roman pretty much breathed out, still catching his breath some, thumb brushing gently against Dean's cheek.

“I was going to ask if it was something good but... I think it's like, a little redundant at this point.” Dean almost unconsciously leaned onto the touches to his face, moving to once more brush his lips against Roman's. If he could he would kiss him non stop, the entire night.

Roman let out a small, soft laugh, feeling Dean's hand resting on his thigh once more. It amused him just how fascinated he seemed to be about his legs, but far from him to complain. He quite liked the attention.

“Do you, hm... do you want to pull these back up or...?” Dean asked, hand sliding up to pull on Roman's briefs a bit.

“Unless you want me bare naked.” Even if he Roman really wanted, it wasn't like he was going to be able to do anything else for a while, so having underwear on or not made little to no difference.

He felt Dean's hands moving to pull his briefs up to his waist again, and was actually a little surprised.

“Already got to see goods. There isn't much else to do now, hm?” Dean's hands moved to rest on Roman's waist.

“You got to do a whole lot more than look.” Roman shook his head softly, smiling the entire time. He was just so happy about having Dean there and being able to do things with him he had only imagined, and how those things were far better than what his imagination could conjure up.

Then he saw Dean's legs more or less rubbing against each other, and it hit him the other was still pretty much clothed, with his jeans on and everything. He was just so lost in the moment he neglected to notice it.

He would make sure to fix that soon enough though.

Moving on the bed, he pulled Dean by the wrist as he laid down on the bed, with Ambrose on top of him, face buried on his neck.

“I guess it's my turn now, hm?” Roman said, moving one of his legs between the other man's, and those tight jeans were doing nothing to disguise Dean's very obvious erection.

He got nothing in response aside from Dean's hips pushing against his thigh and lips upon his again, this time with a lot more intent than last time.

Dean moved his hands to open the button and zipper of his jeans, which was a very welcome release for his cock, and then proceeded to wiggle out of them and kick them away, until they were discarded on the floor along with his shirt. His hips pushed more against Roman's leg, and his hands moved to touch Reigns' chest and neck, as he kept on kissing the other. He felt hot all over, and that only grew the more he pressed himself against Roman, and with how he was touched all over his back.

Roman moved up on the bed, until he was sitting up with his back resting against the headboard, all the while he pulled Dean with him, catching his breath between kisses, as Dean straddled his lap, arms around his shoulders.

Fingertips ran down Dean's back and he shuddered, pressing himself even more against Roman, as if that was even possible.

When they finally stopped kissing, Roman mindlessly gazed down Dean's body, then had to stifle a small laugh.

“I... I never took you as the kind who wore these.” He commented, pulling on one of the bands of Dean's jockstrap.

“They are comfortable.” Was the rushed and nervous reply that came from Dean as he looked away, face red due to clear embarrassment mixed with arousal.

“Looks good on you...” Roman said as he dipped to kiss Dean's neck, as bith his hands moved to Ambrose's bare ass. “Doesn't leave much to the imagination though.”

“Shut up.” Dean moaned out, burying all his fingers on Roman's hair as he was kissed on his neck over and over, and that hand groped his behind.

“... Turn around.” Roman breathed out against Dean's neck.

“Hm?”

“Turn around and... just sit between my legs.”

Dean backed away a little, an eyebrow raised, but still did as he was told, back firmly pressed against Roman's chest.

“OK so what's this for?” He asked, and then an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand pulled down the waistband of his jockstrap, finally getting his cock free. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, which turned into a groan when Roman licked his neck.

Then, fingers wrapped around his erection and his hips immediately buckled against the touch, a moan following right after. OK, now he knew what all this was for.

Roman bit and pulled on Dean's earlobe as he started moving his hand in slow, stroking motions, smiling to himself every time he heard a small whimper in response to his actions.

“Is this nice?” Roman asked, lips still near Dean's ear.

“F-faster.” Dean's tone was between demanding and begging, warmth spreading even more all over his body.

“Can't do. It's too dry.” Roman chuckled a little, and then felt his wrist being held strongly, and his hand was soon against Dean's lips, as he licked the palm and fingers, trying to coat them in saliva as much as he could.

“T-there. Now fucking jerk me like you mean it.” Dean's begging tone had vanished and only the demanding one remained, and if Roman wasn't so spent from before, he sure as hell would have gotten hard from that.

He said nothing before he resumed stroking Dean, this time considerably faster, while giving Ambrose's neck as much attention as possible, somewhat careful about not leaving marks. He knew Dean would probably not mind those at all, but he tried to be considerate. Still, that didn't stop him from biting and sucking on tender, pale skin.

Dean tilted his head as much as he could to give Roman all the room he needed to do whatever he wanted with his neck, while he panted and groaned the faster Roman's hand moved, and with how sometimes his thumb pressed against the slit, smearing pre-cum all over the head. He gripped on Roman's thighs to ground himself a little as his hips tried to meet every single stroke.

“You... you make some really beautiful noises.” Roman said before sinking his teeth on the curve of Dean's neck, and a long, drawn out moan followed.

There was only vigorous nodding from Dean in response. As much as he wanted to speak up, his mind was far too foggy for him to string a decent sentence together, not to mention he was afraid of saying something awfully stupid and killing the mood. Which was the last thing he wanted.

Roman moved his free hand to Dean's chest, and pinched one of his nipples between his fingers, and he watched as Dean's back arched and he moaned a little louder than before. He rolled that nipple between his fingers slowly, and felt Ambrose tremble against him.

“D-damn... Roman...” He was finally able to at least get Roman's name out, his entire body hot, sweaty and shaky, his hands having trouble holding on to Reigns' thighs with how clammy they were. He was just so downright embarrassed by getting so lost in pleasure so easily. But the expectation of being in such a situation probably helped catalyze his lust and got him aroused a lot faster than normal.

And the fact Roman was touching him in all the right ways didn't help his case.

“Please... say my name again.” Roman said, planting kisses all over Dean's jaw, picking up the pace of his strokes even more and moving to pinch and pull the other nipple. “You say it really nicely.”

Dean didn't skip a beat and immediately blurted out Roman's name, finding it easier and easier to let it out as time passed, along with a few strings of swear words. And the more he spoke, the more licks he got on his neck, and the faster he was jerked off.

He had to commend Roman on his obvious skills at conditioning him into doing what he wanted by rewarding him so well.

His hair was suddenly gripped and his head pulled back, and before he knew it Roman was kissing him deep, fingers still tight around his erection, now jerking him in alternate paces, sometimes slow, sometimes fast. He helplessly groaned inside the kiss, having a hard time focusing on reciprocating it.

“Are... you close?” Roman asked against Dean's lips.

“Y-Yes I...” Dean started, but got lost mid sentence when Roman moved to suck hard on his Adam's apple, clearly not bothering about not leaving a mark. “Fffuck! … A-Again...” He almost begged, and another suck followed, and he almost screamed at it, his hair still being gripped, pulling his head back.

“Do it for me...” Roman breathed out, looking at Dean's cock over his shoulder, watching as it twitched on his hand with every jerking motion, specially when he squeezed the head a little firmer.

Dean's eyes almost flashed white and he chocked on air when he came, and it was almost as if he did so only because Roman told him to, but it wasn't like he had any objections towards that. In fact, he felt almost proud he did so immediately, showing just how much he was into it, and how good Roman was at turning him on.

He came in hot spurts all over his stomach, with Roman still moving his fist up and down slowly, as if trying to get every single drop out. And Dean was loving it, if the erratic buckling of his hips was anything to go by, and every stroke sent a good shiver all over his body.

Roman watched everything with heavy interest, letting go of Dean's hair before tracing his jaw with kisses again as his hand moved down Ambrose's body.

“You made such a mess...” Roman ran his fingertips over the cum stains on Dean's abdomen, licking his lips as he did so. He moved his fingers up to his mouth and licked them, before noisily sucking on them, watching as Dean squirmed a little.

“Why don't you clean me up is that's bothering you so much?” Dean said between heavy pants before he could think about what words were coming out of his mouth. Admittedly, he was so dazed by his orgasm still he probably would say whatever crossed his mind at this point.

There was a small laugh from Roman as he smeared his fingertips more, with Dean watching him behind hazy eyes as he did so. He licked his fingers clean again, and repeated the process a couple more times. And every time there was a small whimper from Dean.

“Hm... There... You... sure taste good.” Roman snuggled against Dean's neck, but that was short lived as Ambrose moved to kiss him, sucking on his bottom lips when he was done.

“Didn't know you were, like, the kinky type.” Dean moved around until he was sitting across Roman's thighs, passing an arm around Reigns' shoulders. His breathing was still quite irregular, but it would normalize soon, along with his heartbeat.

“There's a lot you don't know about me.” Roman smiled, burying his face on Dean's hair. “And there's a lot I don't know about you as well it seems.”

“Oh?” Dean shifted his weight on Roman's lap.

“Yes. Like the fact you are... quite gifted.” Roman softly ran the tip of his fingers over Dean's now soft cock, before pulling the band of the jockstrap up again to cover it

“Well, you... will get to know just how gifted I am eventually.” Dean petted the back of Roman's neck. “But only if you promise me I'll get to know you better.”

“Promise...” Roman almost purred as he was caressed, leaning onto the touch.

“Shit, you are so beautiful I can't stop looking at you.” Dean said before placing a row of kisses over Roman's lips.

“You are quite g-” A finger was placed on top of Roman's lips and he stopped talking.

“This is about you, not me.” Dean said firmly, taking his finger away from Roman's mouth.

“Fine...”

“... You are going to stay here for the night, right?” Dean asked as he averted his gaze from Roman's face, doing his best not to sound too needy.

“If you don't kick me out of your room, yes.” Roman hugged Dean at the waist and pulled him closer.

“Pretty sure I'm not doing that...” Dean trailed off, resting his head on Roman's shoulder.

“... Don't you wanna lay down? And maybe turn off the lights?”

Dean grumbled to himself as he begrudgingly moved away from Roman and walked up to the light switch, flipping it and making the room considerably darker, with the only light inside it now coming from the windows. When he returned to the bed, Roman was pulling the bedsheets around and covering himself with them, gesturing for Dean to do so as well.

He plopped down on the bed, sliding under the sheets and immediately passing an arm around Roman, face pressed against his neck.

Roman moved a hand to pet Dean's hair, while the other arm moved to hug him back.

“... Night.” Dean reluctantly said, not sure he was suddenly all nervous again.

“Good night to you too.” Roman said, placing a brief kiss on Dean's forehead, still caressing his head.

Dean felt himself slowly relax, until the rush from the night started to wear out from, together with the still present buzz from all the drinking he had. He was soon dozing off, and sleep came soon after it.

All the while, Roman just watched him, a soft smile on his face. When Dean was finally fast asleep he placed a quick kiss on his lips.

“You are gorgeous, you big idiot.” He whispered, closing his eyes to get to sleep as well.

That was a very long, but also very worthy night.

 


End file.
